You! A new DWMA legend? : First Soul Eater Interactive Fic
by MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity
Summary: You're getting happier and more confident of being a legendary weapon at the DWMA, or maybe that's the energy drink talking. In no time you reach the end of the monster stairs, your knees knobbly as you stare at the gateway to your new life. This is your story of you entering the DWMA for a better life. Will you rise? Or will you plunder? Rated T for future action. DON'T OWN COVER.
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

* * *

You sigh and raise a hand to your forehead, wiping the sweat off it as you trudge further into the hot desert, pushing aside a stray strand of **(hair color) ** hair, which strayed from your signature **(favorite hair style)**. You stop dead in your tracks, sinking to your knees and letting out a frustrated cry as you reach despairingly for your canteen, which, as you notice when you pull it out, has a rather large hole in it, devoid of any water. You pout your lips and tears leak out of your **(eye color) **eyes, falling on your **(skin color) **cheeks. You lie down, thinking of the luxurious home of which you ran away from, tired of the expectations and disappointment at your failures, tired of them expecting their adopted daughter to be a lady-like figure of perfection. Not that you care. They could have easily chosen , Akemi, whose name literlly means bright and beautiful, or any of your other **(number) **siblings to be their model child, but, alas, Akemi went to college a few weeks ago and your other siblings were to young, meaning you had to be the last minute replacement to present their branch in the Annual Hiroshi Family Reunion. _Dumb Parents,_ you huff, _expecting me to be just as good as Ms. Perfect._ So you had enough and you changed your surname to **(last name) **but kept your first name, **(first name)**, which you were actually pretty fond of, took a plane from Tokyo, Japan to Nevada, U.S., and is now traveling to Death City, wanting to create a carrer training your-

What are you anyway?

Ah, so you're a weapon.

But of course you can be a technician, if your wavelength matchs with another weapon.

Let's just move on.

So you hid your weapon blood from your adoptive parents, while in secret you were a deadly **(weapon)**. And now you're traveling to Death Weapon Meister Acadamy (DWMA) and you're hoping to be a secretly good fighter and have nerves of steel while in reality you're just a **(sixteen/fifteen/fourteen) **girl with no experience whatsoever and was afraid of the dark until you were thirteen.

Sounds pretty legit.

But why does the begining of your journey has to be so _hard?!_

Well, anyway...

As you sit, convinced all hope is lost, you hear the chatter of two girls, talking to each other-

"Hey, who do ya think-"

"We're looking for? I dunno."

"But I trust Maka-senpai-"

"But seriously? A newbie stuck in the desert?"

"I trust Kid-kun too, and he saw something similar with his soul perception-"

"But dontcha think this is all too far fetched?"

"Well, I'm starting to- wait! I'm completley convinced they're right."

"Really, sis? _Why._ Roger would even lose hope in the mission now,"

"You're too impatient. And you exaggerate too much. We've been walking for ten minutes. The newbie we're looking for is right there."

"Nyeh. She looks stupid."

Wait, _what?!_ Then you realize you do look stupid. You've been gaping at the girls who walked halfway across the desert in ten minutes. _Easily. _But then you take a minute to examine the two girls. They're obviously twin sisters, **(A/N: Betcha you guys sorta thought they were Liz and Patti.)** who hold a gothic elegant beauty. They looked asian, with snow pale skin and rosy red cheeks, slender and tall standing at six feet, while you were **(height)**. They both had large blood red eyes, with long, thick black lashes, and one had waist length layered white hair with white bangs, and the other had waist length layered black hair, a red emo bang, and a few stands of hair were golden yellow. Both girl's hair was in a high ponytail, (Although the raven haired one's ponytail was messily curled,) had a messy cowlick, and was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt, light blue demin shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and was barefoot. They stared at you, then took your heavy pack, shouldering it with ease, and gave you a refreshing energy drink and a wide brimmed straw hat, hoisting you up and tugged you along, the Albino one making small talk.

"So what's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh, you can trust us, we're from the DWMA, but just so ya know, I'm Akahana Moshi James, and there's my twin sis, Soka. But chu' can call us A.J. and Slinky."

"I'm **(first name) (last name)**."

"Cool."

"Who's this Roger dude?"

"Oh, you heard that? Just our meister and older brother."

"_Our?!_ You can have two?"

"Me and my sister our twin demon fans, so there's an exception."

"Don't you want to know what weapon I am?"

"What? No! From the looks of you, you'll get far! You look promising."

You smile, relived that someone believes in you. But then, something horrifying slips in your mind.

"_ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?_"

"What? NO! NONONONONONO! Me and sis are straight!"

"Thank god!"

"We don't really support that stuff. (Lesbianism.) AT ALL."

* * *

**Author's Note: WAITWAITWAIT. I'm sorry if that offends you but I don't believe in that _stuff. _****I find it wrong. Sorry if that offends you but that's my opinion. But you, of course, can believe anything you want. Just don't get me involved.**

* * *

"Okay. What's your family life? Your mom must _love you_."

You add that last part jealously, but Akahana doesn't notice, instead she stops tensly in her tracks. She scowls.

"If you say one more thing that offends me or my morals I'll break you. And that includes my family. Expecially my _mom_. First you question my straightness, and then you pry. Say a third insult and me and sis will kill you early."

You gulp and stay silent for the next eight minutes, as Akahana eases up and obvously isn't angry anymore.

"Sorry, my family's a touchy subject for me. You gave a honest question, and I'll tell you in due time. But question that I'm straight again and we'll still break you." She says lightly, dragging you into and through Death City with her twin, who joins with her sister in questioning your taste in music. You actually like **(mucic genre)** and you love the song **(favorite song)**.Looks like you made two new friends. You're getting happier and more confident of being a legendary weapon at the DWMA, or maybe that's the energy drink talking. In no time you reach the end of the monster stairs, your knees a knobbly as you stare at the gateway to your new life.

Welcome to the DWMA.

* * *

**Do you walk in, or do you run away?**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I need an OC to be **(first name) (last name)**'s meister or weapon, perferably a male love interest, to make things interesting for you. Sorry, 'bout the errors, I'll get better. Please review and PM me the OC! Yeah, these chapters will get longer, I hope...**

**~C.J. Runnocks**


	2. Chapter 2: A Kishin Attacks!

**On the last chapter, I asked you if you would like to either walk in, or to run away. Scroll down if you chose to run away. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**You chose to:**

* * *

_**Walk in.**_

* * *

You gape at the huge symmetrical architectual wonder as the two sixteen year old twins break you out of your stupor. You feel fairly queasy, but you stand strong and follow the twins to the entrance, as they explain to a young filipino woman that you would like to enter to the DWMA as a weapon. She turns to you and introduces herself as 'Insanity', explains you have to be entirely truthful, and hands you an application form and a black pen. You sit down on a red cotton couch and start to fill the form out as the twins go find a vending machie as a snack.

* * *

**===============================DWMA Weapon Entrance Form===============================**

**Entry Date: **Tuesday, May 28, 2013

**Given Name: (first name) **Hiroshi

**Orientation: **Straight.

**Chosen Name: (first name) (last name)**

**Weapon Form/Forms: ****(weapon)**

**Technician: **None yet.

**Blood Type: (blood type)**

**Soul Wavelength: (Madness Wavelength/ ****Anti-Demon Wavelength/****Exorcism Wavelength**/**Healing Wavelength)**

**********Fighting Experiance: **None.

**Birthdate: ****(m/d/y)**

**Other:**

* * *

You stand up and grin, relieved that you could choose your own name.* You give the completed form to Insanity, who is watching a show called 'Soul Eater' on a computer. She quickly takes a picture of you, files your papers in a manila folder labeled 'Hiroshi', then hands you a leather wallet filled a laminated card that shows your face, your name, your DWMA I.D., and your soul count, which is now only zero. She also hands you a metal pin that's engraved with thin black letters saying 'Weapon'. She grins at you and says, "Good Luck!" then returns to her computer. The twins return and lead you to the court yard. They lead you to a small group of nine, and introduce them as you study each member.

A sixteen year old boy, about five foot four, with bubblegum blue hair that was in the shape of a star, had beady green and was decked out in a casual black t-shirt and cargo shorts, standing next to a twenty year old pretty, tall women who had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, had indigo/navy blue large eyes, and wearing a blue flowery sundress with a gold star pinned her left chest. Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

A slouching eighteen year old boy that had white hair, droopy red eyes, and sharp teeth was wearing a white tee, a leather jacket and beige cargo pants was holding hands with someone who was obviously his eighteen year old averagly hieght girlfriend, having blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a white polo shirt and had a pretty face which consisted of large emerald green eyes, porcilian skin, and long ashy blond low pigtails. Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn.

A handsome tall, pale, eighteen year old boy that had slick black hair with three white stripes that wound around his head, golden eyes, and wearing a simple black dress shirt and jeans, accompanyed by two blond sisters, one was twenty, tall, pretty, and had cerulean blue eyes, and the other was a seventeen year old girl with shorter hair and large baby blue eyes, both sporting sleeveless white dresses. Death the Kidd, Liz Thompson, and Patti Thompson.

A scrawny eighteen year old boy with with choppy lavander hair, pale grey eyes, and a black cloak, despite the heat. Crona.

And a tall eighteen year boy with auburn hair and golden eyes, wearing a red striped hoodie and jeans. Roger.

Mmm. Which single boy do ya' like the most?

**(Black*Star/Death the Kidd/Crona/Roger/None)**

Interesting. Very Interesting.

Anyway, they all turn to stare at you and you suddenly feel small under their gaze in your worn out and sandy **(favorite outfit)**. You stick a hand out to them.

"Hello. My name is **(first name) (last name)**."

They grin at you and invite you to talk to them, and you talk happily and tirelessly about your favorite things.

when suddenly-

A KISHIN RUNS OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACKS YOU! You only have a second to process that one thought until someone grabs your hand.

_Today is not my day._

* * *

**Do you transform or do you dodge left?**

* * *

**_You ran away._**

* * *

You lost your nerve and you ran away, leaving the twins to call after you. _I need some time to think, _you decide, as you walk down the streets of Death City, you stumble into a dark ally, for you feel that is the place you need to be. You sit quietly, leaning against the wall, thinking on why, oh dear Death, _why _you are such a coward. You close your eyes, wondering why you are so _pathetic_. You sigh and stand, thinking you should probrably go back after gathering your little amount of courage and dignity you have left. You turn, only now sensing you are not alone, as a women walks out of the darkest shadows. She's wearing a long red coat that you realize was once another color once, the red getting crusty brown and dripping sickeningly off, the women also having long tangled black hair and a stark white hospital mask on her pale face. You step back, out of fear, as she whispers something in an almost inaudible voice.

"_Am I beautiful, child_?"

"Umm..."

"_Too Slow_."

She reachs up with her cracked and blood drenched talon like fingernails, and rips off the hospital mask hiding her mouth, which is now revealed. It is an ugly single rip that went through all of her otherwize beautiful face, filled with razor sharp rows of dirty jagged teeth. She licked her non-exsistence lips with an crazed bloodlust, lunging forward with gusto. It, as it now seems, gos for your frozen arm as you stand motionless in fear, thinking this is the end as your body acts instinctively.

* * *

**Do you** **scream and raise your arms in defense or do you continue to stand motionlessly?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay the chapters are still really, really short BUT I WILL IMPROVE! Stay with the story! Please! 'Till next time, my subjects!**

_**Hey, that's my line!**_

**Shaddup, Black*Star! MAKA, NOW!**

_Come back or I'll eat your soul!_

**~C.J. Runnocks**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**You chose to:**

* * *

_**Transform.**_

* * *

You quickly transform into a demon **(weapon) **as you see out of the corner of your eyes that that the one who grabbed you was a tallish figure wearing a dark grey cloak, the only part visable a tiny grin. She/He held your weapon form with ease, her/his grin only growing as a small crackle of electricity flowed through your bodies'.

"WHAT IN SHINIGAMI'S NAME WAS THAT.", you shriek, worried that that the crackle would affect their fighting as she dodged.

"We're resonated." She/He deanpans, oblivios to your lack of knowledge, and drops the grin, annoyed. He[r] head turns, and you feel intense hatred at the world, pounding in your veins as the person lept, dodging another attack and conterattacked with you, letting **(your favorite color) **sparks fly with sick black ones.

You feel her/him glance at you with dislike, it was slightly unnerving, you admit.

"And stop screaming at me, you moron, I just saved your hide. That monster's claws would've hit you any way you would've tried to dodge, you ungrateful rich brat."

You tense. _How the heck did it know that?_

_"_Who are you and why are you reading my mind?

"I'll answer when you STOP calling me an it."

"No. **(first name)** will call you an it when **(first name) **feels like."

You suddenly get a flash of a dark blue soul with navy roses and black thorns, the thorns growing freakishly long with the words that you have just uttered. There was a silverly rusted chain and lock stopping you from hearing her thoughts and history, like it could, but you could feel it's emotions, and it was NOT pretty in there. In another flask it was gone, leaving you befuddled as it attacked the demented soul again.

"What the heck was that chain on your soul?"

"Congrats, newbie, you ACTUALLY know something useful."

"I did some research..."

"Whatever. Anyway, that lock will keep you out, you dirty filthy pryer. I can't let people in. I don't know how and they annoy me."

"..."

"What? You got something to say?"

"*cough*...loner...*cough*"

"...Do you want me to throw you to the kishin?"

* * *

**Do you want to keep insulting it or apologize and stay quiet?**

* * *

_**Dodge left.**_

* * *

Uh...sorry.

That was a bad idea.

The kishin's six long talons striked your torso diagonally and all you see is red-

then you pass out.

**...**

_You look around the silky black nothingness surrounding your floating body, and you see a purple bright light flash far in front of you. You decide to move a little to see if you could, and the sensation feels a little like swimming. You frown a little, thinking only one thing._

Where am I?

* * *

**Do you want to assume you are dead and swim around a little or keep optimistic and swim to the purple light?**

* * *

**You chose to:**

* * *

_******You** **scream and raise your arms in defense.**_

* * *

"KYAAA!"

You cross your arms in defense, while shrieking a very unmanly cry.

AHAHA. You shrieked! I mean- did you see your fac-

Oh. Um...er...sorry. Continue then, please.

So um... yeah...

Anyways-

You watch amazed as a **(favorite color)**-colored transparent bubble appeared, protecting you like a shield, the kishin bounding back in suprise.

Whoa.

You did _so not _mean to do that.

* * *

**Do you want to practice your new ability as a witch, or punch the creature while it's down?**

* * *

_******You continue to stand motionlessly.**_

* * *

Uh...sorry.

That was a bad idea.

The kishin's six long talons striked your torso diagonally and all you see is red-

then you pass out.

**...**

_You look around the silky black nothingness surrounding your floating body, and you see a purple bright light flash far in front of you. You decide to move a little to see if you could, and the sensation feels a little like swimming. You frown a little, thinking only one thing._

Where am I?

* * *

******Do you want to assume you are dead and swim around a little or keep optimistic and swim to the purple light?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...two of those options go to the same thing...I'll figure out how to write that later...I hope you like it! Review and Favorite if you like it!**

**POTATOS AND UNICORNS!**

**C.J. Runnocks~**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Someone Old and New

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who favorite, followed or reviewed! Thank you for all the nice things you said, also, because I was sure I would've gotten my first flame! Of course, flames are accepted, but I'd rather call them constructive critistium. Or however you spell that.**

**midnight star237: Thank you! I really do try. :-3**

**Marth the Lodestar: I have to try a lot harder than usual to keep people OC's character in check since I'm not their original creator. I'm glad you like it!**

**miu123321: What do they look like? So I can I can include them.**

**wildlife24: Did you try it yet? I love that recipe. I'm really happy you like it, too!**

**Souleaterhetalia: Aye, aye Yoda. :-D**

* * *

**Merci Gluttony and Soul Eater does not belong to me. But they still should've called it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPRIT MUNCHA'!**

**eheheh.**

**Merci Gluttony belongs to ****Marth the Lodestar**.

* * *

**You chose to:**

* * *

_**To keep insulting it.**_

* * *

"Whatever, Killjoy."

It growled as she watched Maka slice Soul through the kishin and threw you to the ground, on which you transformed effortlessly. It ripped her hood off and glared at you with a heated look that could curdle milk.

She was a girl, with short brown hair and brown bangs that brushed over her navy blue eyes, which rested on a snow white porcelain face, bandages covering her left eye and big black square glasses that barely hid the fact she had two indigo hearts at the corners of the eyes. Nestled on her head was a military hat and navy blue wings headphones.

"You don't want to make a enemy out of me, runaway."

You take a breath and say-

* * *

**"Who says I don't, killjoy?" or "You'd make a much better ally, I agree, killjoy."**

* * *

_**Apologize and stay quiet.**_

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Good."

And you stayed quiet as it attacked the kishin and then allowed Maka to finish it off with Soul.

It just stood up and ripped her hood off.

She was a girl, with short brown hair and brown bangs that brushed over her navy blue eyes, which rested on a snow white porcelain face, bandages covering her left eye and big black square glasses that barely hid the fact she had two indigo hearts at the corners of the eyes. Nestled on her head was a military hat and navy blue wings headphones.

She smirked at the red soul floating innocently in the air.

She glanced at you and held out a hand.

"I'm Merci Gluttony, runaway."

* * *

**Do you want to introduce yourself and offer to be her partner or get on her good graces first?**

* * *

**(YES, YES, YOU'RE HERE! STOP!) You chose to:**

* * *

_**Assume you are dead and swim around.**_

* * *

_You start to backstroke through the darkness, stopping at a ivory hallway that appeared out of nowhere, you run through the hallway, seeing many white doors, and then you realize your pudgy hands are pulling at your_ **(hair color) **_pigtails-_

_Wait- pudgy hands?_

_Pigtails?_

_You look down, and find out you look like a three year-old version of your regular self, in a light blue hospital gown spotted with-_

_-is that-?_

_._

_._

_._

_blood?_

_"CATCH HER!"_

_You look behind you to see an army of hospital employees chasing you with scapels, syringes, and murderous intent._

_The man in the very front had a stitched clothes and face, a large screw implanted in his head. _

_You stop at two doors, identical, and you decide quickly to open the-_

* * *

**One to the right, or the one on the left?**

* * *

_**Keep optimistic and swim towards the purple light.**_

* * *

You gasp as you hit the brightness, and find a pair of yellow, feminine eyes looks at you with curiosity.

"Blair-chan was worried." She purred, in response to your befuddled look.

The curvy women was wearing a black witch hat and dress, two strands of purple hair curling nicely upward, with purple cat ears, and a feline-like pretty face.

She was sitting on a chair beside your bed, rifling through some papers.

"Is **(first name)**-chan OK, nya?"

"**(first name)**-chan is fine, Blair," You chuckle nervously, guessing the nice women's name.

"Is **(last name)** awake now, Blair?" A voice asked stotically.

You turn and see a horrifying familiar face.

* * *

**Do you want to scream 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,' or act if everything is normal.**

* * *

**You chose to:**

* * *

_**Practice your new ability as a witch.**_

* * *

You smirk, generate a **(favorite color)** powerful energy ball, hurl it at the kishin and watch as the monster dissapated into nothing. You laugh as you eat the soul merrily.

"**(first name)**!"

You turn around and see Soka and Akahana smiling at you.

* * *

**Do you want to blubber and make up excuses or act casually and tell the truth?**

_(Do you want to admit you're a witch to two witch-hunting students?)_

* * *

_**Punch the creature while it's down.**_

* * *

You deliver a powerful sucker-punch to it's face. You hear a whistle.

"Good one!"

Akahana and Soka appear and Akahana flashes gold turns into a huge traditional white Japanese fan that has an elegant red, black, and gray swirling design, made with mahogamy wood and crisp, strong paper. Soka grabs her expertly in mid-drop and cuts the kishin in one sweep.

"Go ahead." Soka beams.

* * *

**Do you want to eat it or offer it to the twins?**

* * *

**You chose to:**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**42-42-564**

**Whenever you want to knock on death's door,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Good to see ya', nice to meet cha', how ya' doin'? Lord Death here, what can I do to help you?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh, right, all you have to do is scroll up to the:_

_**(YES, YES, YOU'RE HERE! STOP!) You chose to:**_

_And then you continue the story from then!_

_So, look out for that and have fun! ^ ^_

_Now..._

**_(GOGOGOGO! SCROLL!)_**

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY, IT'S DONE. T_T**

**~C.J. Runnocks**


End file.
